Love Unexpected
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: Oneshot or story? Don't know where it's going but I had to put it up. ShikafemNaru How was it possible that her discovery led to something she never would have dreamed of? Apparently it was, because here she was standing with the man she loved and ready to start their new life together.


**AN: So I have no idea where this is going. It's just one of those things that was running through my head and I needed to get it out. It's a oneshot but it could be an actual story. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

"Are you okay?" I stared up at worried brown eyes. "Are my babies okay?" he repeated the question and I could only nod dumbly at him. "You need help getting home?" I shook my head as he raised me to a proper standing position. I was aware of the eyes on us and yet I ignored them.

"I'm alright," I told him even as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm taking you home," I was barely aware of him taking my bag from my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"No you're not," he walked me to his car uncaring about the people's reaction as he guided me into the passenger seat.

"Shika,"

"Don't Shika me," he said as he sat opposite to me after putting our bags in the trunk. "I know what the Uchiha bastard tried to do to you."

"..."

"I also know why you didn't want him to even if you've been betrothed to him for almost a year now." I didn't need to say anything. He was too damn smart for his own good. "You should've told me."

"It wasn't your fault."

"You didn't do this by yourself. I had a part in it."

"Where are we going?"

"To your dad's office."

"What?" I panicked as he drove into the building's parking lot. "We can't tell him!"

"We can and we will." I knew that voice, it meant that he was serious and he wouldn't budge whatever I said to him.

"No Shika."

"Come on," he had already gotten out of the car and was leading me out into the executive elevators and I was still dazed.

"Shika, please." I plead. "Please, don't do this to me. I don't want to be sold to the Uchihas."

"I know." he embraced me. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You don't know what he'll do to me."

"I know exactly what he will do to you and your sister when he finds out but you don't have to worry." he assured me as we stepped out of the moving box and into the executive floor.

"Shika please," I froze in midstep, my whole body going rigid as I panicked. "Please don't do this."

"I will not let anything happen to you." he swore. We had just entered my father's office, Shikamaru bypassing the protesting secretary.

"What do you want?" icy blue eyes focused on us as Shikamaru sat me down.

"Minato-sama Naru and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he snarled at us. "I have better things to do than listen to you two."

"She's pregnant." angry blue eyes whirled on me, those piercing cerulean orbs boring into my very soul as he glared at me.

"Whose is it?"

"It's mine." Shikamaru answered without hesitation.

"Get rid of it."

"How can you say that!" I finally reacted. His voice was so calm it irked me. "This is your grandchild I'm carrying!"

"I don't care!" he shouted at me, slamming his hands on the table as he rose from his seat. "You are going to be married to Sasuke Uchiha and I can't have you carrying someone else's bastard child!"

"I'm not marrying that bastard!" I told him. "I love Shikamaru!" my proclamation garnered widened eyes and my beloved's head whipping towards me. "You don't even know what he tried to do to me!"

"I don't care what you want." Minato snarled at me. "You will marry Sasuke or I will disown you."

"Then consider yourself without a family." I announced as I too rose from my seat.

"You can't do that!" he protested, shock overcoming his features. "You're still a minor!"

"No, Deidara-chan and I turned eighteen last week, _**father**_." I sneered at him. "Goodbye Minato."

"I will have you arrested!"

"For what?"

"..." he spluttered as he struggled to find the words.

"We had done nothing wrong."

"I will sue Shikamaru for rape!" he grinned triumphantly, seeming to have found a way to get what he wanted.

"What makes you think you have a case?" I asked.

"Because I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

"Rape is only valid if the other party was forced or coerced into doing it." I smirked smugly at him. "And I have to say _**father**_, I was very much willing." his eyes widened in shock at my words and before he could retort I swept out of the room with Shikamaru trailing behind me.

"So you enjoyed it huh?" he commented as soon as we were alone in the elevator. I whirled around on him in shock.

"I...i.. it was..." I could't find the words to deny his claim, after all I had just confessed about my real feelings for him.

"I heard what you said," he reminded me as he stalked forward. I could feel him closing in on me as I backed into a corner. "Back inside your father's office. I think you said something about not marrying Sasuke because of me." I stared up into apprehensive brown eyes as he trapped me within his arms. "Was it true?"

"Shika, I just..."

"Naru tell me," he begged. "Do you love me?" I saw the worry in his eyes and I knew I needed to appease them.

"Shikamaru Nara I love you." my hand rose to caress his face as he sighed in relief before smiling at me.

"Naru Namikaze I love you too." he captured my lips in a kiss that said anything that needed to be said and we pulled away just as the doors opened. I could feel myself blush as I stared into the equally blue eyes of my twin sister Deidara.

"Judging by what we just saw," she smirked an Uchiha smirk at me. "You already had a talk with dad, yeah?"

"How did it go?" her dark haired companion asked as Shikamaru pulled me out of the metal box.

"It didn't go as planned but at least we got what we wanted," he shrugged his shoulders as he stared back at Itachi.

"So he threatened to disown her," Itachi commented. "Then I guess we should go in to finish what they started, shouldn't we love?" he turned his attention to my sister and his girlfriend. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"He has never done anything for either me or Naru-chan," the vehemence in my sister's voice was something I wasn't used to hearing from her. "I want to get out of this family as soon as I can."

"Then we will go on as planned," itachi agreed. "Shikamaru take Naru to the apartment, we'll meet you there in a few hours. In the meantime explain to her what's going on." I could only look back and forth from one to the other, I didn't know what was going on but they were the three people who had my full trust so I didn't say anything.

"We'll see you there." I was once again directed towards the car as the other couple got into the elevator. "Get some sleep Naru, I'll explain everything when we get there."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"To our new home."

"Shika,"

"Get some rest Naru, I promise I'll explain," he kissed the back of my hand and then continued to drive. I sighed knowing I wouldn't get what I wanted until it was time. I let myself succumb to the exhaustion I had been feeling lately and dozed off.

_My body was on fire. There was no other way to explain it. I felt hot and uncomfortable as if there was something I needed to do but I didn't know what. I stared at my companion who seemed not to notice as he continued to watch the movie that we had seen a hundred times. He was handsome. The thought struck me as I gazed upon his brown spiky hair and those deep chocolate eyes that I could get lost in. He turned to look curiously at me as another bolt of heat flashed through my lower abdomen and this time I couldn't hold it in. I crumbled on the sofa in the middle of our living room, my hands grasping at his arm. He caught me before I could fall flat on my face, his touch sending electricity through my nerves that I didn't know whether relieved me or had me feeling worse. _

"_Shika," it was a half-moan and half a gasp as he caressed my burning cheeks trying to find out what was happening to me. _

"_Naru what's going on?" he pulled me into his lap as he looked me in the eyes and I knew that they had turned slitted and a darker shade of blue when his own eyes widened slightly. _

"_Shika," another moan and I could feel him responding to my voice. "Help me." I whispered hotly as I slumped into his chest and breathed in deeply. _

"_What can I do?" his touch seemed hesitant as he wrapped his arms around me but at the moment I didn't care. I inhaled his scent, my lips starting to trail kisses on his neck. "N-n-naru?" I knew he was confused, I was too but I needed some form of relief and as I smelt him I shuddered as his scent went straight to my core. I knew then what I needed him to do. _

"_Shika," I rose slightly so I could meet his eyes and then ground my hips on his. He groaned at the friction between us and I could feel him harden against my clothed core. "I need you." I whispered in his ear as I continued my ministrations. _

"_N-naru?" _

"_Please," I moaned as I leaned my head closer so that our lips were a hairsbreadth away from the other. "I need you." I repeated as our movements became more frenzied and out of sync. It gave me some form of relief but not what I really needed. _

"_Are you sure?" we were the best of friends, we had no secrets and we protected each other. That was how it has been for as long as I could remember and I knew he was hesitant to cross that line. _

"_Please." I crossed the distance between our lips unable to take his hesitation much longer. Soon he was dominating me and I let him. I never noticed when he rose from the couch neither did I feel when he walked up the stairs nor did I hear it when the lock clicked in its place, so lost was I in the sensations he awakened within me. What I did realize was that I was lying on my bed as he trailed kisses down my neck and to my bare chest. More heat pooled in my core as he nipped and licked his way to my breasts, his hands gently kneading the soft mounds. "Shika," I could only moan as I withered under his touch, unable to do anything else but feel. _

"_Naru," he groaned in response as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me, the feel of his boxer-clad length against my already bare womanhood was something that excited me even more. _

"_Please Shika, I can't wait anymore." I whispered as I pulled him down for a kiss, my arms around his shoulders as my nails dragged across his sensitive back. I tore away from him as he ground his hard shaft against my glistening core only to moan as he slipped a finger inside of me. _

"_So tight," he muttered against my ear before taking a lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it. Another finger was pushed in and I screamed in delight when he brushed up against a spot that had me moaning even louder. "Your mine Naru." he declared as he pushed his manhood into me in a single stroke. I never even noticed when he took off his boxers but I didn't care. I felt so full, complete with him in me. He kissed away the tears that formed as he took my virginity and I could only smile up at him as he waited for me to adjust. "Are you okay?" he'd been so gentle and I knew I could trust him so I nodded because I couldn't find my voice to tell him that everything was alright, that I was alright. "I'm going to move now alright?" he told me and I clenched my walls in response. He gave a shuddering breath before giving me a pointed look and said, "Naru, just let me take care of you." _

"_I trust you Shika." I told him just as he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in setting a torturous pace that had me begging him for my release. _

My eyes opened into a dark and unfamiliar room. I didn't know where I was but I felt safe and comfortable, well mostly. I was sweaty and excited due to my dream and my hormones were all unbalanced due to my pregnancy so yes, I was as comfortable as I could be. I looked around as I tried to figure out where I was without getting out of the bed. I looked for clues but there was nothing that hinted at our location. The door to the bedroom opened and in came Shikamaru.

"You're awake," he said as he walked straight to me after locking the door.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I surveyed his strides, there was something familiar in them although I couldn't quite point it out.

"A few hours," he was there, hovering over me with his hands on either side of my head as he nestled his lower body in between my thighs.

"Shika?"

"Do you know that I've been hard for almost four hours?" his voice had dropped into a husky whisper as he looked me in the eyes. "You'd been moaning my name throughout the car ride and all I wanted was to take you right there." he kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth to sweep at the wet cavern and gather my taste.

"Shika~" I moaned as he trailed his fingers up and down my bare sides. I was so hot and bothered I didn't even know that I was already naked underneath the sheets.

"Naru, I don't think I can wait." he told me as he pulled away to take his own clothes off. I licked my lips at the sight of his impressive length and then captured his gaze with mine. "It's already been four months and the last few hours certainly didn't help..." he would've gone on rambling had I not pulled him down into another heart searing kiss.

"Take me Shika," chocolate brown widened at my words and then he smirked sexily at me as he crawled under the sheets so we lay there skin to skin. I gasped when I felt his hard length against my thigh and he in turn hissed at the contact. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close, his shaft grinding into my core, it helped but I needed more. I needed him inside me. "Shika please," I knew he loved it when I begged, even though we'd only done it that one time, he was so easy for me to read. _"I need you." _those same three words I used to plead to him that first time and whatever was left of his control snapped. He growled possessively, his eyes taking on a feral glint that only served to turn me on.

"Mine," his voice was deep and rumbling and I held onto his shoulders as his lips paid close attention to my neck and chest and he slid into me. Our moans were a chorus as he stopped to look at me. "You're mine Naru." he declared as he pulled back and then thrust in hard. He repeated the motion a few more times before stopping abruptly. My eyes snapped open and I stared at him in confusion. "Say it Naru." gone was the lazy man I had fallen in love with, in his place was someone who would do anything to get what he wanted, even deny himself the pleasure just to hear me say the words he needed to hear. I pulled his head down so I could whisper in his ear.

"I'm yours Shika," I told him without a second of hesitation. "We both are." I reminded him of the presence of the life we both had a hand in creating. "As long as you want us." he groaned loudly as I clenched my walls around him.

"I love you Naru," he thrusted into me, his pace slow and torturous. "I want you." his movements became erratic as his end came near. "I've always wanted you." I could only hold onto him as he pounded into me, unable to do anything but feel as the sensations overcame me. "I will always want you."

"Shika~" I moaned into his neck as he continued to thrust into, each time getting deeper and grazing against that spot that had me seeing stars. The coil in my loins grew tighter until it unraveled and I climaxed, my walls clenching harder on him and he fell over the edge with me.

"I love you Naru." he gave me another chaste kiss and he moved to pull out of me but I stopped him.

"Just stay there," I told him and he smiled softly at me before rolling us over so that I was on top. I snuggled into his chest, ignoring the light sheen of sweat covering us both, thoroughly sated. "I love you too Shika." I fell back to sleep in the arms of the man I loved and I knew that I was safe.

_I laughed as my twin sister Deidara pouted. We sat on the back seat of our car with our father driving and our mother sitting in the passenger seat. She had just lost another pointless argument with our father and had resorted to pouting for not getting what she wanted. _

"_Mom?" I called out to our mother who sat in her seat smiling widely as we spent some time together as a family. "Do you think Dei-chan will ever win an argument against dad?" I asked her as I mirrored her grin. _

"_Probably not."_

"_I will, yeah," that annoying, but endearing at the same time, catch phrase of hers only comes out when she was emotional about something. "I will someday win against him, yeah!" she declared as she pumped her fist into the air. My father looked at both of us through the rear view mirror and smiled, that split second cost him. We were on the right side of the road, the traffic light was green but it was almost ten in the evening and it was dark outside. We had gone to the opera to watch one of our favorite shows and was on our way home but it wasn't meant to be. We didn't see it coming, the next thing I knew there was pain on my right side, the windows shattered against the force of the crash and I was sent head first onto my sister. Only later did I realize that we had been hit by a drunk driver of a ten-wheeler truck. That was the night we lost both our parents. _

_My mom died instantly, the truck having hit the passenger side. I was lucky to be alive, or so the doctors told me. When I woke up for the first time, the first person I saw was Shikamaru. He had been the one to tell me what happened and give me the news that my mother was gone. He was there to support me as I nursed my broken bones while my sister had her boyfriend Itachi to help her through the trauma of the accident. My father, on the other hand, he was gone too. It took him three months to completely lose control of his life, our company, my sister and I and even himself. He let the grief overcome him and he lost clients and our business almost died. His best friend supported him, at least Fugaku-sama tried to. The Uchiha patriarch helped him to keep his business afloat and my father felt that he owed him so much that he promised both me and my sister's hands in marriage to the two Uchiha heirs. My sister was lucky, she was already in love with Itachi. I, on the other hand, got the arrogant prick called Sasuke. Fugaku-sama didn't want to but it seemed as if my father would lose it if he didn't agree so he had no choice. They signed the papers and we were to be married to the Uchihas when we turned eighteen._

"Naru," I could hear someone's voice calling out to me. "Naru wake up." I was being shaken gently but I was too comfortable, I didn't want to leave the warmth. "Itachi and Deidara as here and they both want to talk to you."

"I'm tired Shika."

"I know but it will only take a few minutes."

"I don't want to get up."

"If you don't then we won't be leaving the bed for quite some time," only then did I realize that he was still inside me and growing harder by the second. I gasped as he gave an experimental thrust that washed all the sleep away from my foggy brain.

"Shika~"

"Naru, I want to. I really do," he flipped us over so that I was once again underneath him. "But they're waiting for us." he pulled out of me, both of us moaning at the loss then pulled me to my feet and directed me to the bathroom. He was about to leave me but I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with me.

"Just hold me." I asked of him and he easily complied. We stood under the warm spray, letting the water wash away all our worries.

_It was only six months after the accident and I had healed pretty well but there were still some tender areas throughout my body that wouldn't seem to go away. I spent even more time with Shikamaru as he tried to help me come to terms with the direction my life was going. I was on my way to meet up with him when I was cornered by my fiance of three months with his goons. _

"_What do you want Sasuke?"_

"_You know what I want," there it was, that arrogant smirk. "You know you should just give it to me." _

"_You won't get what you want from me so go find it from someone else." I looked on his right to find Gaara and on his left was Neji. The redhead had a sexy smirk on his face and had I not been in love with someone else, I knew it would take no time for me to fall for him. Neji was also smirking and yet he looked disinterested with me. I knew he was going out with Tenten so there was really no reason for him to be there. _

"_You are my fiancee so you will give me what I want." he snarled at me as he lunged. I side stepped and he stumbled into the far wall, both his companions tried to hide their snickering but they were unsuccessful in their attempt. _

"_Sorry Sasuke but I have no intention of going through with that deal our fathers made." I walked away from the trio and back towards my meeting place with Shikamaru. _

"Naru, there's nothing to worry about." Shikamaru's voice once again broke through my thoughts. "Eveything's going to be fine."

"How can you say that?" I sobbed into his bare chest. "I'm supposed to be married to Sasuke."

"You can't be married to someone if you're already married." he told me as he led the way back to the bedroom and handed me a long night gown that was decent enough for having visitors.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's go outside so we can explain it to you." I let him lead me out of the bedroom and for the first time I saw that we were in a small apartment. To my left was the kitchen/dining room and to my right was the living room where my sister sat cuddled with her boyfriend.

"Deidei, what's going on?" I focused my attention on her knowing that we could talk to each other without needing to speak.

"_You're married to Shikamaru." _

"_I'm what?"_

"_Remember that paper I asked you to sign on our eighteenth birthday?"_

"_The one you didn't want me to read saying it was a surprise?"_

"_It was your marriage contract." _

"_What?"_

"_It was the only way to break the betrothal off."_

"Naru, I know what my brother has tried to do to you and I know he almost succeeded the last time," Itachi's voice broked through our conversation.

"He drugged me at Ino's party." I said and I could feel Shikamaru's hand tightening around mine. I pulled him towards the loveseat across Itachi and Deidara and sat down on his lap as the Uchiha continued to call.

"That was two months after you went into heat," my twin sister said. "You were already pregnant then."

"I only found out a week before."

"Which is why you were only drinking bottled juice." Shikamaru was the one to answer.

"Gaara is not really Sasuke's friend," Itachi said. "He's just looking out for you."

"For me?"

"Sasuke's been obssessed with you for as long as I've been with your sister. He's determined to show the family that he can be better than I am and that's no different when it comes to girls."

"I really don't care what drives him to be what he is." I told them. "All I want to know is how you broke the deal off."

"The day after you went into heat I went straight to your sister and told her everything." Shikamaru said. "I told her I didn't want you to get married to Sasuke, that we've already marked each other and that I loved you."

"He also told me what Sasuke had been trying to do to you and I started looking for a way to break off the contract. I knew that if you were to be married to him then you would become his slave and I didn't want that for you."

"You're lucky you got the better Uchiha," I commented and I could feel my husband stiffening underneath me. "But I still got what I wanted." I kissed his cheek, ignoring the smirk on my brother and sister's faces as I did. Shikamaru visibly melted into my touch and he dropped a kiss atop my head. "So that's it then? We're married and we're going to have a baby in about five months. What are we supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Well I think we'll let Shikamaru tell you what's next." Deidara rose from her seat, Itachi following her lead. "Don't worry about father, he won't be coming after you so you two will be free to do as you please."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Leave him to me." Itachi said.

"We'll see ourselves out." my sister told me and they left without a single glance.

"So what happens next?" I asked my husband. It wasn't so hard for me to wrap my head around the idea because I'd been in love with him for as long as I cared to admit.

"We'll raise our family," he caressed my stomach as he laid a chaste kiss on my lips. "Away from here."

"I love you Shika."

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think ne? R&R please and thank you. **


End file.
